


Invocation

by NyxErinys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErinys/pseuds/NyxErinys
Summary: It's time.





	Invocation

Scream through me, oh Muse,  
so they may never know Silence again.


End file.
